


Unbeknownst

by Sara_Paragraph



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Paragraph/pseuds/Sara_Paragraph
Summary: Guzma and Y/N are childhood friends who get into various sorts of hijinks, and then Y/N moves away for many years, leading a kind of boring life. Eventually Y/N goes back and is surprised to see what their childhood friend is up to.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first ao3 fic and my 3rd time trying to do this step. Nothing is planned, so be warned. I apologize in advance for the horrible writing and plot holes. I'd appreciate if you read, though! I also just needed some more Guzma content I love him too much.  
> Also, since I don't know enough about pokemon, I'll make it a sort of normal world.

It had been too many years.  
Y/N was a decently normal person, or at least they thought so. In their childhood, they lived in a beautiful island paradise, honestly the best place to raise kids. Sadly, when they were very young, their family picked up and moved away to some boring town. Outside of the islands, they had to admit to their boring life. Wake up, go to school, go home, (maybe) do homework, eat, then sleep. Repeat. Nothing different until they got old enough to work. Then it changed to, wake up, go to school, go to work, go home, eat, and then sleep, repeat. Then changed after they graduated. Same old same old only changing after a handful of years.  
Now, they had a dead-end nine to five, working in a cubicle.   
Honestly, they missed their old island home.  
They missed something-or rather someone-else too.   
Y/N sat in their little apartment, just as average as the rest of their life, thinking in pure silence of how much they remembered from the island. Gently, they went over to their corkboard and picked up a faded picture. God it was so old, they chuckled.  
Two children, no older than five, standing side-by-side. Big smiles on their face. One is Y/N, easily recognizable through their features. The other is a young boy with shaggy, dark hair. He was missing a tooth from the top of his mouth, very evident from the wide smile he gave to the camera. The pair were holding hands. Him, clad in purple, baggy clothing and black shorts.   
They sat down, a soft, nostalgic smile on their face as the bed creaked.  
"Guzma," they sighed.  
Y/N's childhood best friend. They never were able to connect to someone on as deep a level as him. He was the light of their life. The pair were inseparable for as long as they were together.   
Another sigh escaped their lips as they set the picture down, putting their head in their hands.  
"I really wanna go," Y/N thought aloud, after battling in their head for a moment, "but I don't think I can."  
They, with hesitance, opened their bank app.  
Y/N wasn't living paycheck-to-paycheck, they were comfortable enough. Though a trip to a tropical island really felt out of reach. Also, how many vacation days do they have?   
Surely.  
Surely not.  
Maybe?  
No.  
They groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Tossing and turning it in their head really didn't help them.  
"I could... -n't... I could... not. God, what's wrong with you, Y/N?"  
It was so unbelievably frustrating!  
They wanted nothing more than to go. The rational side of their brain, though, told them they couldn't.   
The money.  
Work.  
Work and money, money and work. Back and forth back and forth; maddeningly so.  
Why did it have to be so ungodly difficult?  
Their work the next day lacked considerably. Finally, thinking about returning left Y/N in a state that affected her afterwards.   
They groaned outwardly, deciding to go to the breakroom to get something from the vending machine. Something other than work and something other than the island.   
The cycle continued for weeks, feeling more and more drained everyday.  
Eventually, after a month or so, they were called into their supervisor's office. It was only a matter of time before she noticed.  
"So, Y/N," she was very gentle with her words, "I noticed there's a significant quality drop recently in your work. Can you tell me why?"  
"I'm so very sorry Ms. Leavins. I promise it won't happen again." Y/N responded, feeling the typical anxiety in their stomach.  
"I'm sure it won't, but how can we improve your quality back to what it normally is?"  
"I... I don't know, ma'am. Honestly."  
"What's been keeping you from your best?"  
"I... I've been thinking a lot about my... well, where I lived when I was a kid. It's this beautiful island and I guess I'm just missing it." Y/N responded, grabbing their arm awkwardly. It felt weird to admit aloud.  
The woman nodded, quickly typing something up on her computer. After a pause, she smiled and looked up at Y/N.  
"You have plenty of vacation days," she reported, adjusting the glasses on her nose.  
"I might, but what about money?" Y/N sighed heavily.  
"An all-expense-paid vacation to your home for... let's say... two weeks? Fourteen days?"  
Y/N's eyes shot open in surprise, landing on their supervisor with a look of disbelief on their face.  
"I-I'm sorry, did--did I hear you correctly?" They spoke at last, it felt like their legs were going to give.  
"Yes, fourteen days, company credit card, no debt. Only catch is you come back and be even better."  
"Oh my god," Y/N had to keep the excitement somewhat inside, but it was unbelievably hard. "Sorry, Ms. Leavins, I just... I've wanted to go back for so long, you know?"  
After all these years, They could finally visit. After all these years, they could see... him.  
Ganalita, here Y/N comes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was so odd to be back in Ganalita. Of course, they were pretty young when they last were there, so it was hard to remember anything too specific. From what they could remember, everything was the same. Ganalita wasn't a huge tourist destination, so it was pretty easy to find a decent bed-and-breakfast with an older man running it. They didn't know him, but he was kind enough.  
It was so nice, though. Refreshing. The fresh air.  
It was weird getting lost in a place that felt so familiar to Y/N. It was just a bit hard to follow the map on their phone, as they just wanted to wander. Sadly, though, without the phone, they were doomed to be lost.  
Another let down was the fact that Y/N couldn't seem to contact one of the biggest reasons they came back.  
"Guzma," they sigh quietly, slowly finding their way to the beach.  
It was a rather small island, but they really didn't remember anyone else. Then again, they weren't exactly a super sociable kid.  
Fate didn't exactly have the best intentions for Y/N, though, or maybe it did. Soon, somehow, on their first day, Y/N managed to find themselves in an alley. Not the best place to be when you've not been somewhere for a very long time.  
"Yo, yo, yo," a feminine voice called to Y/N, breaking them out of their trance, "whaddya you doin' here?"  
They paused for a minute, seeing two people directly ahead of them.  
One was a young woman with medium-length bright pink hair, brown eyes focused on the new person with slight anger. She was the one who yelled. She bore a black and white bandanna, keeping her lower face hidden. A black tank top which fit her thinner body very well, a pair of white cut-off jean shorts, and a pair of white Skechers.  
The other was a similarly aged man, with blue hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a similar tank top, though it was more baggy fitting on him, and the same bandanna. He wore black basketball shorts with white stripes up the side, and similar white tennis shoes to the woman.  
"It's kinda rude to stare, ya know?" He piped up, definitely teenagers.  
"Oh, sorry, I uh, I guess I took a wrong turn. I was looking for the beach, actually." Y/N finally responded, their anxiety evident.  
"No use, this place and the nearby beach are property of Team Skull!" The boy shouted rather enthusiastically.  
"T-Team Skull...?" They didn't remember any gangs from when they were younger. Either way, they could tell that they were amidst one.  
"Haven't 'cha heard?" He added, and Y/N could tell the pair were grinning under their bandannas.  
"Only the tightest group on Ganalita Island. Run by the best boss ever." She walked up to stand side-by-side with her male counterpart, which were both a bit closer to Y/N.  
They could see that the pair were spray painting the wall, a skull logo was the biggest item upon the wall.  
"Oh I didn't--didn't know. Last time I was here there wasn't a 'Team Skull' or any 'groups' on the island." Y/N responds awkwardly.  
"'Last time?' You been here before?" The girl asked.  
"Uh, yeah," they were reluctant, "I used to live here ages ago. I was just a little kid."  
It seemed like there was an awkward pause in the conversation. Y/N's mind racing.  
"Sorry again for troubling you, I'm gonna go." After a moment, they spoke up, catching the pair's attention.  
"I dunno, you seem like trouble to me." She spoke again once more, and Y/N could feel their stomach drop.  
"They're scared, look at 'em." It was obvious the boy enjoyed the feeling of power he held.  
"I don't mean any harm, I promise," they couldn't help the shake in their voice. It wasn't everyday you returned to your home and got cornered by a gang you didn't know existed.  
"We might." The girl said plainly.  
Then, a figure appeared out of the dark, also stumbling upon the situation.  
He slouched, but was still easily six foot tall. He wore an unzipped black hoodie, his sleeves pulled up, a plain white tee shirt underneath. Around his neck there was a large, gold necklace with the same logo the pair were tagging on it. Baggy black joggers that looked very similar to the other boy's basketball shorts and white sneakers like the other two. On his left arm, he wore two bracelets, the right had a watch and a purple tattoo with the same logo. He had a mop of messy white hair atop his head, though the dark undercut implied that he dyed it white. In said hair was a pair of yellow-rimmed sunglasses.  
"Rapp, Tupp!" He called, his voice deep and demanding.  
Y/N could barely pay attention, just looking at one of his bracelets with shock.  
"The boss!" The pair shouted in unison, looking to the taller man almost in fear.  
"Whaddya doin' you two?" He crossed his arms, which finally broke Y/N out of their trance.  
"Guzma...?" They called softly, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
Could that really be him? The kind, happy Guzma? A gang leader? How? Why?  
"How do ya know the boss's name?" The boy asked, angry and confused all the same.  
"How do ya know my name?" The boss responded, looking curiously at the newcomer.  
"Your... your bracelet, the-the purple one," they stumbled over their words, "I made that."  
The man paused, looking at them curiously.  
"No ya didn't." He said bluntly.  
"Y-yeah I did! I have the matching one, wait," they responded, quickly digging into their pockets and pulling out a very old friendship bracelet in their favorite color.  
"It's me, Guzma, its Y/N." They felt the emotions welling up.  
The group watched as his tired eyes widened, looking carefully at their face and the bracelet.  
"Y/N?" His voice was much softer.  
"Yes, Guz, it's me." They responded  
"Holy shit, it's been so long I couldn't recognize you." He responded, in pure disbelief.  
"Neither could I, fuck," Y/N responded, wiping their eyes before approaching.  
Quickly, they ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Fuck, it's been too long." They added.  
"Yeah it uh, it really has." He responded, hugging them back loosely.  
"Uh boss, who's this?" One of the other two asked, causing Y/N to blush with embarrassment.  
"We were besties when I lived here before," they responded, reluctantly letting go of Guzma.  
"Yeah, we were real close. They, uh, they moved away a long time ago." He added, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah I... Sorry," they coughed, "I'm so sorry I didn't keep contact, Guz. I wish that I had at least stayed long enough to find a way to talk."  
"Nah it's cool, I didn't eitha'. Honestly, I'm surprised to see you back in Ganalita." He responded.  
"Yeah, me too. I really wanted to come but I never had the money or the time, but I finally got it!"  
"I'm happy fo' ya. I really am."  
"Thanks Guz... Speaking of which, what is this 'Team Skull' thing?" Finally the question.  
Guzma visibly tensed.  
Y/N thought he was still that happy-go-lucky kid, the kind one with a heart of gold.

"It's nothin'," he responded, looking off to the side.  
"Nothin'?" The male member responds, his voice containing his disbelief. "You really think it's 'nothin',' boss? Seriously?"  
"I don't but--,"  
"Then why are you callin' it nothin'? Just because some person is here? You both said you haven't talked in years! What makes 'em so much more special than us?" He seemed to be getting angry.  
"That's not what I meant, Tupp, I mean it. Team Skull is my everythin' but..." He groaned, running a hand through his messy hair, annoyed.  
"But it's a gang," Y/N stated simply, "and... that's not the Guzma I know."  
"Yeah, well, that guy's been fuckin' dead for a while." Guzma spat, finally putting his hands in his pockets.  
Y/N's face contorted in confusion and unhappiness. Was this really all he was up to in the years they had been gone?  
"Guz..." They sighed, feeling the urge to comfort the man before them.  
"Boss this isn't troublin' ya, right?" The female grunt spoke up, studying his expression.  
"It's not their fault, if that's what you're askin'." He responded, just a hint of anger in his voice.  
"No, of course not, boss." She scoffed a bit, obviously not taking a huge liking to Y/N.  
"I don't want to upset you, Guz." They said softly, feeling their heart pump sadly within their chest.  
"You're goin' to if you stick around for too much longa'." He responded, not really meaning to come off as harsh as he did.  
Wow that hurt. Quietly, they gripped their chest above their heart and looked to the side. He didn't like them. Or at least he was frustrated with how they make him feel. A big part of the reason they came was to reunite with him! Yet here they were.  
"Oh, uh. S-sorry, Guzma, I just..." They sigh, carefully turning around on their heel. "I'll go. You're busy, I get it."  
The grunts were unsure whether they wanted to try to fuck with them for hurting their boss as the pain flashes across Guzma's face.  
"Big boss, you gonna let 'em do ya dirty like that?" The male asked, obviously angry.  
"They didn't mean to. Don't give 'em any trouble, ya hear?" Guzma responded, feeling his own heart beat more solemnly.  
"It was nice seeing you." Y/N spoke softly at last, before going off on their own, back to the bed and breakfast.


End file.
